Poptropica (web movie series)
Poptropica: The Film is a web movie series made for Youtube. Created by Graham Burrell from ProductionPoptropica Films, it was premiered on December 25, 2010. After the finale of the web movie series that premiered on December 30, 2013, Graham Burrell shuts down ProductionPoptropica Films, and closed its doors. Burrell and Matthew Schoch moved to Bluedog Productions to make movies, web series, short films, and more. Synopsis This film was about a 14-year old kid named Tyler (Graham Burrell) who gets sucked into a computer game called Poptropica. It was great at first, until he was trapped by an evil Master Mime (Matthew Schoch). He is an evil criminal mastermind talking mime, who eventually trapped other kids from the real world, along with Charlie (Dean Parker), to work as Mater Mime's slave labors. They escaped out of the computer screen and back into the real world until Trent (Matthew Schoch) tells Tyler the legends of the World Beyond. He also said that the people from The World Beyond needs a hero to stop an evil dark lord named Sineus Dire (Nicole Burrell, Graham Burrell, Phillip Schoch, and Geo G.) from taking over the universe. So they entered the World Beyond, as they go on a journey to Sineus Dire's castle and defeat him. After the battle, everyone celebrated with Sineus Dire gone for good. Tyler and Trent went back into the real world, because Trent lived next to Tyler's house, and they didn't even realize it. So Tyler decided to make a mark on the real world, but since he lived an amazing life in the World Beyond, and went back to his house in the real world, he will never had to play Poptropica again. Cast *Graham Burrell as Tyler *Matthew Schoch as Trent/Master Mime *Dean Parker as Charlie *Franklin Kushner as Old Man (aka Thomas Edison) *Barbara Kushner as Old Lady (aka Old Man's wife) *Nicole Burrell, Gabriel Garcia, Phillip Schoch, and Graham Burrell as Sineus Dire Production history and release In 2007, Graham Burrell formed a production company called Poptropica Productions to create films, web series, TV shows, short films, and more. The company was also the home of the web movie series, Poptropica: The Film. In 2008, Graham Burrell released 2 draft movies to Youtube, "Poptropica: The Film" and "Poptropica 2: Return to Poptropica", but they're cancelled by Gabriel Garcia. In 2010, Poptropica Productions was renamed to ProductionPoptropica Films, and Graham Burrell decided to remake his draft "Poptropica: The Film". The production was started for Chapter 1 (February 2010-December 2010), Chapter 2 (January 2011-November 2011), and Chapter 3 (December 2011-December 2013). 3 movies have been released to Youtube from December 25, 2010 to December 30, 2013. After the release of the series finale film, Graham Burrell shuts down ProductionPoptropica Films, and closed its doors. Burrell and Matthew Schoch moved to Bluedog Productions to make movies, web series, short films, and more. Media Gallery Sineus Dire.png|Concept art for Sineus Dire Poptropica trailer and contest|Web series trailer and contest results Poptropica results|Poptropica film contest results Poptropica! the film part 1 trailer|Poptropica web movie trailer 1 The World Beyond teaser|Poptropica web movie trailer 2 Poptropica promo|The Greatest Adventure promo Poptropica trailer|Poptropica web movie trailer 3 External links * ProductionPoptropica's Youtube channel * Bluedog Productions official Youtube channel Category:Non-Geo Team Category:Films Category:Television shows Category:Web movie series Category:Spin-offs